A conventional foldable baby stroller known to applicant is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 and includes a U-shaped main frame 10 and an upright frame 11 and a horizontal frame 110 are respectively pivotally connected to the main frame 10 at an higher position and a lower position by pivotal means 12 and 13. The upright frame 11 and the horizontal frame 110 are connected by an axle 14. A hood frame 15 is pivotally mounted to two sides of the upright frame 11 by another pivotal means 120. When folding the baby stroller, a pin extending through the pivotal means 13 is pulled out and the main frame 10 is disconnected from the horizontal frame 110 which is then pivoted about the axle 14 to overlap with the upright frame 11. The upright frame 11 is pivoted to be in parallel with the main frame 10 so as to let the baby stroller occupy a less space. Nevertheless, the main frame 10 includes a handle portion so that the length of the main frame 10 is long and cannot be folded to be a shorter size. It is inconvenient for the user to receive the folded baby stroller in a small car.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable baby stroller that allows the user to fold the main frame into two overlapped sections so as to effectively shorten the size of the baby stroller.